grenadinefandomcom-20200213-history
Recent Events
8/18/15 The squad received backup, when a girl dressed in uniform came attacking the squad, they gravely injured her, and interrogated her, but before the squad could get any answers, the girl transformed into a titan. All members of the squad were gravely injured. 8/17/15 A hoard of titans was said to be forming, coming from what appears to be the dark forest. A squad went out and killed close to 50 titans, but in the end had to retreat and wait for backup. 8/8/15 Doctor Duchet from Central arrived to do mandatory testing of the bat virus. Several civillians and soldiers died from or because of contracting the disease. A team took the dead back to the cave where it all started, and set the bodies and the cave on fire. 8/6/15 Doctor Tartan once again heard of some irregular titans, playfully named Tweedledee and Tweedledum, and sent a team out to capture both of them for studies. 8/03/15 Doctor Tartan, the titan anatomy scientist, took a group of soldiers into Basilisk Valley, to do some research on elements found inside titan bones, and came up with molybdenum, a light pink colored substance, that can be ground into a powder, that can injure a titan slightly. 7/29/15 Soldiers sent just South of Hamerheim, where there was a report that several horses came back to the city all saddled up, with no soldiers in sight. Two soldiers who made it past the titans found one of the missing in a cave. They contracted a deadly disease from bats. 7/27/15 Continuation of an unreported outpost cleanup. Killed two titans including an abnormal. Captured a climbing titan. 7/26/15 Two large titans attacked the Mauritius Outpost, attracted by the finals titans. Mission successful. 7/24/15 Another Barrage at Mauritius Gate. Horde sent by a large titan that squads failed to defeat the week prior. Recon killed the giant and the horde ended with Mauritius safe. 7/20/15 Titan spotted at Risenbaum Forest. Soldiers killed it. 7/17/15 Soldiers sent up north to search for shifters. Mission failed after running into the shifter who broke out of MP. *Date needed* Squad sent to Scharf Outskirts to collect titanite from the miner. Mission succeeded. *Date needed* Squad sent to Risenbaum, Loden forest and Dark forest to collect herbs for doctor. Mission succeeded. *Date needed* Squad sent in with Miner Joe to collect titanite. Mission failed and Miner Joe dies from starvation. 6/18/15 Heavy titan activity outside all outposts. A small elite squad ran through each outpost and lessened the titan threat. 6/17/15 Gate sealed and titans inside Mauritius Defeated. 6/16/15 50% of civilians in Mauritius saved, large titan defeated. Large horde still coming through the outer gate. No soldier casualties. 6/15/15 Wall Mauritius invaded by titans 5/25/15 Titan ran out of the MP building in Avarice, reports from Supreme Commander Hans Jeager said that it was a human before it transformed. It killed an MP in the blast. The titan shifter made its way over to recon where it attack an abnormal titan in captivity then fled to Hammerheim. It climbed the walls as another person shifted and stopped the soldiers chasing. The fleeing titan and its captive were last seen heading north.